End of innocence
by Pockets of dreams
Summary: Nobody understood why Wolf was so harsh on Cub. But he had a reason...a pretty damn good reason. It all began with his childhood. (Contains K Unit...eventually)
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider**

* * *

**Title: End of innocence**

**Rating: T! for language, violence and death.**

**Language: English.**

**WARNINGS: Child abuse, swearing, violence, death and drinking.**

**Summary: Nobody understood why Wolf was so harsh on Cub. But he had a reason...a pretty damn good reason. It all began with his childhood.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

James San-Luca was the last person you would expect to be unhappy at home. He had it all, people thought, he had a handsome face and dark brown hair with a slight olive complexion. His eyes was a dark brown. One thing people noticed was he hardly ever smiled, they assumed it was because it made him seem the strong and silent type. Since there was no denying that he was strong, he had obvious muscles. No-one knew how but the girls loved it. They could often be sighted watching the boys play football and hoping he would disregard the school rules and take his shirt off.

James San-Luca had a sort of fan-club. It was massive. Boys all hoped to be his friend, because who doesn't want to be friends with someone they could pick discarded girls up from? Despite all this he had one friend, Ben Daniels. He was always, as sappy as it sounds, there for James. If James was to ever reveal the inner workings of his house Ben would probably beat the living daylights out of James's father and then take James to his house to stay in instead of his own.

James's father was...different from the average one. James's mother was just 16 when she married his father (despite the fact his father was a 30-year-old man), who was handsome at that time. His mother was desperately in love with his father. It worked out fine for a while...until James came along. His father began drinking time after time, slowly getting worse as the days went on. His mother was often covered in bruises and cuts but James couldn't understand what they came from as a little kid.

At just age 6 his mother left, even though she "fixed" James's father. She was the only one who knew how to "fix" his father. As she left she had said to James "I can't take it anymore". James assumed she meant him by "it". He was devastated and spent a week up in his room wondering what he did to make his mother go away and leave him. He only came downstairs for something to drink and eat and only left his room for the toilet.

His mother was spanish, she had a olive complexion and thick, black coarse hair that waved down to her shoulders. Her face was soft and gentle with cheekbones jutting out drastically. Her eyes was a dark green and peered down at everyone. She was truely beautiful, yet her face often had black and blue marks on.

It was a month after she left that James understood what his mother meant by "it". His father had hit him for the first time. At first James believed it to be a accident. It was only when it became a daily reoccurrence that James realised it wasn't a accident.

He lived in fear of setting his father off. He watched as his father slowly drained bottles of the intoxicating liquid that smelt horrible. He kept the house immaculate as he quickly learnt if it was not spotless he would have it worse. From the age 7 he led a different life than others, in fear of returning home and preferred school to home life.

He was forced to learn to cook and to shop for he and his father from a young age. His best friend, Ben, knew something was wrong when he finally understood how to analyse how James was behaving. He was far too mature for his age as well as being immature at the same time. He nearly always had bruises and cuts, that he claimed came from falling over. Not only that but James wouldn't let him come around to his house.

When Ben was out shopping with his mother at age 10 he saw James pushing a trolley around the supermarket and putting items in. Ben excused himself, claiming to go get the cheese, and followed James to see if he met up with his mother or father. He watched as his best friend put items into the trolley for 5 minutes. Only then did he connect the dots. He wouldn't mention it to James though, he would allow James to bring the subject up. Ben knew even at that age how hard it would be to talk about that for James.

Ben collected the cheese and wandered back to the trolley and put it in the trolley. He didn't pay much attention to anything going on around him. He was trying to see it from James's point of view, being terrified to return to his house.

If Ben was honest, James was messed up in the head.

If James saw anyone in pain, being bullied or crying, heck even alone he would always go over and comfort them or protect them. He was determined to ensure that another person never felt like he did, even if it was slight in comparison. He never said it out loud but he sometimes wondered if anyone would care he died, even from age 11. He also found himself wondering if he was truly worth anything. In short he hated himself.

Despite that he acted as if he had no problems, laughing and smiling. He laughed at almost anything that wasn't even funny. He laughed instead of crying. He had gotten so use to pain and feeling isolated that now tears never came when they usually would. He was broken and abused, there was nothing left of the former James San-Luca.

All that was left was a self-loathing boy with a messed up life.

As far as anyone else was concerned? He had a perfect life.

The only one who had a slight idea on what was going on was Ben Daniels, and even he couldn't truly understand it.

* * *

**I've just always wondered what made Wolf the way he is. Hope you liked it.**

**~ Chloe xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider**

* * *

**Title: End of innocence**

**Rating: T! for language, violence and death.**

**Language: English.**

**WARNINGS: Child abuse, swearing, violence, death and drinking.**

**Summary: Nobody understood why Wolf was so harsh on Cub. But he had a reason...a pretty damn good reason. It all began with his childhood.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Morning usually is a time where almost everyone is united with the same though "it's too early". Especially Monday's. No-one in particular likes Monday's. They always begin with a gloomy over view of the week. Most people would delay waking up, choosing instead to catch a few hours of extra sleep rather than waking at 5 am. These did not include James.

He was always up at this time, no complaints. He wasn't a morning person but despite this, he still went for a run every morning, accompanied by push ups, sit ups and chin ups on the bar he had set up in the back garden, just out of view from a glance outside.

Many people exercised to be fit or to lose weight. For James it was an escape from reality. Only when he was exercising did he managed to drain out any thoughts of his father or his life. At that moment it was just him, getting his frustration out. He, in his entire life, had not touched a drop of alcohol. He despised the influence it brought, not surprising considering his living conditions.

James would run and exercise until 7 am, where he would venture inside and make breakfast for his father (a fry-up). This was exactly what he was doing at the moment. He grabbed the plate and wandered upstairs to his father's room. It was dark and forbidding. He wasn't allowed in there as a general rule. James knocked on the white, peeling door and slid in.

'Dad?' he asked, knowing not to get too close to him. Through the small light that filtered through the thin curtains James could make out bottles of beers strung over the floor, cans joining them in their resting place. Clothes was slung across the floor in a lazy fashion. The TV was resting on a chest of drawers beside the wardrobe. The TV was on, casting a white glare around the room. In the double bed in the middle of the room sat his father, scowling at James as if he was something unpleasant.

'Get out!' He thundered in a raspy voice. James's father was British. He had greying blonde hair, watery blue eyes and a face, that was often twisted into a ugly sneer. He had a large stomach and often wore a top that exposed a good amount of it. He appeared to have no hygine and the stubble of his face from weeks of not shaving just proved that thought.

James put the plate on the floor and ran out, a glass bottle smashing near his feet as he escaped. James let out a loud groan and walked to his room. He put on his grey, fading trousers and put them on and also put on a slightly too-big shirt. He then tied his tie around his neck firmly and stuck his feet in a pair of socks, showing off holes proudly.

James stuffed his feet into his too-small school shoes. He let his fingers brush his eye where a dark, fresh bruise laid. He didn't understand how anyone believe his excuses. One look at him and you could tell James was not clumsy. So he expected somebody to at least question how he was always bruised and battered, other than his best friend. After every story or excuse he made up about a new bruise or cut he raised his eyebrows in disbelief but didn't question it. James was thankful to Ben for that, he wasn't sure if he wanted anyone to know about it or not.

The situation would make him appear weak to people. He hated seeming weak, partially why he hated the fact he lived in fear of his father. Even if he was the only one who knew that, it still made him annoyed and angry at himself.

He put on a charade to others. He knew exactly what to look for in others to see if they was faking because of this. For example, laughing to hard, much like he did. Also the eyes was a dead give away. If a smile didn't reach their eyes, then they was faking. It was almost sad he protected people from themselves and others because of his situation.

He and Ben had talked about what they was going to do when they left school. James had announced he wanted to be in the army and then SAS. Ben had agreed, saying it was a good idea to protect their country. However James was not thinking of his country, he was thinking of the lives he may be able to save. He hated the idea of someone being abused or tortured. The idea of death was something he did not want in his mind. He knew that each beating may be the cause of his last breath, his father sometimes got a bit carried away. For example, once James ended up in hospital for blood loss due to the fact his father had smashed him around the head with a glass bottle.

His father acted the concerned sober parent and said it was a burglar after clearing up his room and moving James downstairs. His father had smashed a window and then phoned the police and then pretended to find James's unconscious body. It made James sick to think that his father was prepared to lie and act like he had no clue what went on to protect himself.

He, honestly, had no clue why on earth his father assumed he actually wanted to live with him. James already had a job that brought money in. He only purchased necessities and was saving up for a flat. He had a long way to go but he didn't mind. Eventually he would rid of his father. When that day came James would never have to see him again.

* * *

'Hey James.' Ben said sitting beside James in form. Ben was fair skinned with a sprawl of messy black hair that flopped down in his eyes, which was a dark blue. His lips was spread out in a massive grin and his face was considered good looking. He had a lean body and he too worked out, not as obsessively as James, but he still worked out.

The girls at the school called James and Ben "the dream team" since they was both friends and their idea of hot and athletic, in James's case dangerous as well. The two had no idea what they was considered, just that they was often victim of girls randomly blurting out facts that made them think they was being stalked and their information sold out.

'Hey.' James smiled weakly. He hated lying to his best friend, but James thought if Ben knew what happened behind closed doors he would probably turn away from him. Nobody wanted to be associated with a damaged person.

'So, you playing football today?' Ben asked enthusiastically. He was football nuts, with his Liverpudlian accent it was almost amusing to hear it become more in focus as he got worked up over a match. Ben of course, knew James would agree.

'Hell yes!' James declared. The teacher, a old man walked, in scowling at the students who dared to talk. Not that anyone took any notice of him.

Until the teacher, Mr Bridgecliff - the most feared and eldest teacher - threw a wooden block, he saved for this purpose, at a wall. It hit it with a loud thud.

'And now, if your quite done we shall proceed.' Bridgecliff said curtly. No-one could figure out why he became a teacher. He was the most bitter and cold teacher their was.

He absolutely hated kids.


	3. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider**

* * *

**Title: End of innocence**

**Rating: T! for language, violence and death.**

**Language: English.**

**WARNINGS: Child abuse, swearing, violence, death and drinking.**

**Summary: Nobody understood why Wolf was so harsh on Cub. But he had a reason...a pretty damn good reason. It all began with his childhood.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

'Hey James.' James looked up from his sums in Maths and frowned at the whispering Ben. 'Whats up with the new bruise?' James remembered the story he set out for himself.

'I fell down the stairs and I hit my eye on the end of a metal pole.' James lied easily. Ben raised his eyebrows. James knew what it meant: "Oh really?". 'Don't you believe it?' James frowned, as if it was the truth. 'It was a situation that seems so unlikely that it sounds like I'm bullshitting.'

'I never said that.' Ben said tightly, it was obvious he didn't believe James. In a way it was comforting to James. He liked the fact Ben didn't swallow his lies. Maybe one day he might tell Ben, but for now he has to ensure Ben either believes him or drops the subject.

'You implied it.' James protested, with a slight smile. It was so slight no-one would have noticed. Being around Ben made him more relaxed and easy going. He could be whoever he wanted around him. Hell, he could pretend to be Superman and Ben would just tell him, as a joke, he was a fail at life. It was great to have a friend like Ben, everyone need one.

'It's just...' Ben sighed. 'For a not so clumsy person you sure fall and slip a lot.' Thats when James knew. James knew Ben suspected something. James was surprised that Ben hadn't became suspicious long before. It was true he had a lot of_ 'accidents'_. James knew he had to keep this secret, because he couldn't handle someone finding out the truth.

He had nowhere to go until he had saved enough for the flat. 'What are you suggesting?' James frowned. He really wanted to know what was on Ben's mind. If he openly came out with the truth as what Ben thought was going on then James would confess. For now he wanted to know what Ben's take on the situation was.

'That you...forget it.' Ben sighed. 'Just forget it.' James frowned.

'What was you going to say?' James pressed, desperate for answers. He wanted, no, he _needed_ to know what Ben knew or thought he knew. It was crucial for him. Perhaps he could come clean with Ben and live with him? James sighed as he realised that Ben's parents hated him with a passion. Claiming James was a bad influence upon Ben.

Many times Ben had grinned and told James they liked him secretly, they just had to pretend to his other family members that they hated him. James knew Ben's mother came from a rich and posh side. She was hanging from a thread of getting disowned for marrying Ben's father. They disapproved and wanted her to marry a rich man, not someone who only just scraped by.

'Forget it James.' Ben snapped, a edge to his voice. James knew to back off and leave him to his thoughts for a while, or at least drop the subject.

'Have you got the answer to question 1?' James asked scowling at the board. He really didn't get maths. Ben laughed, knowing this. Half hour James had spent trying to figure the sum out. He blamed Algebra if he was honest, he was perfectly fine with maths until letters of all things came into it. He just didn't get why letters couldn't stay in the fricken alphabet.

'I think it's 1.' Ben replied. James sighed.

'Its never just 1. You know that as well as I do. They never make it that easy.' James sighed.

'Want to guess our way?' Ben asked seriously. James rolled his eyes and tapped the pretty red-head's shoulder in front of him. Her name was Tammy and James's current crush. She was one of the smartest girls in the year. People thought she was a goody-two-shoes but she had often helped James and Ben with a prank. She was just a genius at not getting caught and had learnt by shutting up and not getting in trouble just made her a unlikely suspect for anything that happens.

'Yes?' Tammy asked, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief that the 2 boys knew so well, she had just finished planning a prank. She had pale skin with freckles dancing across her nose and cheeks. Judging by the dig in the ribs and wink Ben sent James it was safe for James to assume he knew about his crush.

'Do you get this shit?' James asked nodding to the paper. James had the unfortunate luck of a teacher walking past him as he said in.

'Mr San-Luca! Language.' The teacher scolded. Ben and Tammy sniggered at James's misfortune as he glared at Miss Schalica's back.

'To answer your question, yes I do get this 'shit'.' Tammy grinned. 'Do you want help? Its pretty dang easy.'

'Now your making me feel stupid.' Ben groaned. James couldn't resist adding in a comment.

'Feel? I thought you was.' Ben punched James's arm, right on a bruise. James held in a wince.

'Oh your so going down today during the match.' Ben smirked. James smirked back.

'Bring it Daniels.' James encouraged.

'Oh I will San-Luca.' Everyone ignored them, they was use to these 2 having these conversations. It was a cycle. One insults on, other hits the other, states they will take them down and then they both tag-team on some poor guy going for a goal.

'So do you want help?' Tammy asked raising her eyebrows.

'Yes.' James said.

'Please.' Ben said, giving James a pointed look.

'Yes please.' James said, rolling his eyes at his supposed best friend. Tammy spun her chair around and began taking the 2 boys through the equations, smacking them around the head when they complained about it, which they did about once every minute.

* * *

'I hate how football begins first thing at Lunch, you don't get any chance to sit down.' Ben moaned as he and James ditch their bags, Ben rolling up his long sleeves of the school shirts the school makes them wear. James and Ben only just managed to get away with no blazer, and thats only because they torched them and pretended they lost them to the school.

'You just hate you don't get to eat for 40 minutes.' James correct with a grin. Ben rolled his eyes.

'Sue me, I like to eat.' Ben declared. James rolled his eyes.

'No-ones going to sue you, you idiot.' James sighed. Ben smiled slightly. 'I mean, we're not Americans.'

'That's so stereotypical.' Ben scowled, trying not to grin. The conversations they had was so random.

'The expression 'I'll sue your arse' did come from America, Ben.' James sighed. 'Also, you can get sued for not gritting outside your house when it's icy or snowy.' Ben frowned.

'How do you know that? Your going to go in to politics! Aren't you! Don't go to the light!' Ben yelled, gripping James by the shoulders. They had attracted a lot of attention.

'No...' James said slowly. Ben pretended to wipe his forehead.

'Thank god!' he exclaimed. James rolled his eyes and ran over to the centre of the pitch that was painted on the playground. They began playing, it was a fierce match...for Ben and James's side anyway. They worked together and tackled everyone that stood in their way in a fashion that they could get away with. They did not like losing. At all.

* * *

James was walking to English all alone. Ben had slunk off to the toilet and unlike girls, they didn't feel the need to go together. One time when they asked a girl why they did that the girl started screeching about how they was perverts and rapists. Afterwards she then said she wouldn't mind if they was with a wink. Needless to say the 2 slowly backed away before legging it.

'James!' James staggered forward and looked up to see Ben peering down. Ben was currently on his back, legs wrapped around James's waist. They, had what the school liked to call, a bromance going on.

'Get off.' James groaned, walking forward still.

'I ran to catch up with you and this is how you repay me?' Ben asked in a hurt voice. James managed to shoved Ben off so he landed on his back with a thud. Luckily Ben didn't hurt himself...too much. 'Your going to get it San-Luca!'

James ran for it.

If there was a herd of elephants coming towards him and he had to choose between being stamped on by them or facing a pissed Ben he'd choose the elephants.


	4. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider**

* * *

**Title: Protección inesperado**

**Rating: T! for language, violence and death.**

**Language: English.**

**WARNINGS: Child abuse, swearing, violence, death and drinking.**

**Summary: Nobody understood why Wolf was so harsh on Cub. But he had a reason...a pretty damn good reason. It all began with his childhood.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Coming into a house where his existence was disapproved of is a drastic change for James in comparison to his school. There he is the out-going, un-smiling, best friends with a idiot James San-Luca. Here he was the the silent, quiet and still best friends with a idiot James San-Luca. The only difference is here he didn't pretend that Ben Daniels got on his nerves. If anything Ben was like a beacon of hope, the only thing he actually looked forward to. Some of the times he spent with Ben was enough to blank out how he was beaten to a pulp and had to drag himself to his room, sometimes skipping school depending on the severity.

James San-Luca was a mystery to everyone. No-one could claim to know him fully. Not even Ben, though he was the person who knew the most about him. Everyone accepted his lies, Ben was the only one who could tell what it was. A lie. James supposed it was a reaction of being best friends since they was 3. Sure they didn't know every secret or part of each down to the fucking t but they knew the basics. They could answer a question for one another with one glance.

It annoyed everyone to no end. They asked Ben a question and James could answer, knowing what they was going on about, even if it was a secret. It became a well known fact the 2 wouldn't keep a major secret from one another (so they thought) so had to accept any secret they shared with Ben would be shared with James. Many girls had broken up with one of them for that soul reason.

Each other became first in place of a girl. That was something they both swore on when they first became interested in the female species. To break a promise to one another was unheard of, unless there was a pretty good reason for it. They was often asked why they was close. Neither answered.

'What are you doing here!' James's father, Brian San-Luca, roared. He surged forward and held James against the wall by the throat. 'Well?'

'School finished.' James whispered, fear obvious in his voice. James's father considered this with a blank expression before it twisted into a snarl.

'Liar. Just Zoe.' He spat and he pulled his arm back. James closed his eyes. It hit him directly on the eye. A flash of white from the pressure was present in the view he had of the back of his eyelid. James had long ago learnt to make a noise of any kind would mean that he had it worse. He stayed there, pinned by the throat as he felt his airways restricting as the blows fell time after again.

After what could of been 5 minutes or a hour it stopped. The doorbell rung and his father let go of James and he fell with a thump to the floor. He groaned quietly at the pain it sent up his newly bruised sides and back. James's father swayed drunkenly to the door and opened it. Whilst he did that James slowly rose to his feet and limped to the stairs.

'No I don't want fucking double bloody glazing.' James's father barked out as James, using the banister and railings to help him drag himself upstairs. He sighed in frustration as he managed to get into his room and shut the door firmly.

His room was simple and tatty. Their was a single bed that leant in towards the middle slightly where it was broken, a batter chest of drawers with chunks missing set in a corner and a simple wire stretching from one wall to another with clothes hanging over it. The walls was a grubby shade of white. His room was small, it only just fit in what it had in it at present and the door only just opened. A small window took over half of the wall where the bed was.

Often James sat on the window sill and looked out, window open. Even in the rain. He loved the smell of it, as weird as it sounded. It was fresh and free. It could end up anywhere and had the whole of the outdoors to escape to. In a way he envied the rain, he knew it was strange, but there was something about the way it fell down and from there it would journey to a river and start all over again.

It had freedom. Something he wished for dearly. He was restricted by the walls and his father. James stood on his bed and opened both the windows and sat on the window sill. He thought about his life. If his mother stayed would his life be different?

Probably. But his father would of taken it out on her instead.

He also wondered if he would ever tell Ben the truth or would he find out first. Soon Ben would get sick of lies and begin looking for answers. Once you began looking it was fairly simple to find them.

James knew it was impossible to escape his father completely, he will always be effected by his father in some way. But the thought he might escape him at some point was something to look forward to, even if it was impossible. That's why he liked the Harry Potter series**(1)**. It was impossible but it still made you believe, if only for the amount of time you was mesmerised by the text.

James absolutely loved reading because he could escape, like when he exercised. He would become absorbed by the words. James also liked to write, he wrote short stories. They wasn't that good, if he was honest, but he loved the control he had. As he held the pen he could control what went on within that world.

The grey sky's heavens began to break. Rain pattering down.

It fell in unison with the silent tears that would never fall from James. He watched as it slowly pattered down, bringing several more days of life to the green grass and leaves.

He inhaled. The smell of cleanness and with the churned up earth had began to appear.

It was at that moment he realised he wasn't that different from the rain.

They was both stuck in a cycle.

* * *

**(1) Not sure when Wolf was born but roll with it.**


	5. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider**

* * *

**Title: End of innocence**

**Rating: T! for language, violence and death.**

**Language: English.**

**WARNINGS: Child abuse, swearing, violence, death and drinking.**

**Summary: Nobody understood why Wolf was so harsh on Cub. But he had a reason...a pretty damn good reason. It all began with his childhood.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_Smash! 'Brian!' A female voice screamed as the smashed bottle was pointed at her threateningly. Brian sneered at the woman known as Zoe San-Luca. She let out a ear piercing scream as he drove the bottle to where her head would of been seconds ago._

_'You slut! You deserve this.' Brian yelled throwing it at her. She ducked. The bottle hit the wall and fell to the floor with a crash. She slowly rose to her feet. 'I never wanted a child! A child is horrible.' He thundered._

_'I'm sorry Brian.' Zoe said firmly. 'But it takes 2 to make a child.' Brian scowled and stormed out of the room. Zoe listened as the footsteps retreated down the stairs. The front door opened and slammed shut. Zoe put a hand to her stomach and broke into tears. She didn't deserve this life._

_She knew what to do._

_She grabbed a suitcase and stuffed in all her belongings in, zipping it up firmly. She picked it up and took it downstairs where a little boy stood by the door. He had a slight olive complexion, dark brown hair that was cut short and dark brown eyes. 'James.' She said, crouching down and taking hold of his shoulders. 'Mummy has to leave.' She felt slight hatred for the child. It was only when he came along that everything changed. It was all this childs fault._

_'Why do you have to go mummy?' James asked desperately._

_'I can't take it anymore, James. Okay?' Zoe asked._

_'Who's going to fix daddy?' James asked with a frown._

_'Daddy needs to fix himself.' Zoe smiled. 'I love you. I just can't do this anymore.' Zoe stood up as James began to cry. She took her suitcase and left, hand over her stomach as she ignored the sobbing child. He would be okay...she hoped._

* * *

James slouched into school, ignoring the screams of protests from the bruises on his legs and back. It was pure torture to walk around, he felt like someone had stabbed a thousand daggers in the respective area every time he moved, courtesy of his flight down the stairs this morning. He had landed on his back at the bottom but had forced himself to come in. As long as he could walk slightly he would be in this school, if he stayed he would have to either hide under his bed or take more beatings. Neither sounded pleasant. At least at school everyone would treat him normally.

James hissed with pain as he lowered himself into the seat in form. He was only just on time and Ben looked up worriedly. 'Whats up?' Ben frowned. James sighed and shifted around trying to find a comfortable position.

'Sky.' James grunted, trying to lead Ben off from the truth. Ben would pity him or leave him. Neither sounded promising. James as a rule hated pity, pity is what you gave to the weak. James had no clue what he was but he knew that he was not weak. Someone who was weak would of gave up and just ended their life already. Yet here he was still battle out the family war for a hope that was so weak it was untrue. The other option, Ben leaving him, would knock him down worse then his father could ever do. Ben was like his support system. Through everything Ben had been there.

James just didn't know if Ben would hang around to help him with this rut. He couldn't bear the thought of it. Since they was age 3 they hand been James and Ben. For them to go to James. And Ben. Would be like someone suggesting to blow the queen up but in a minor form. It was never thought about by a sane person, since to get to the queen (or in this case James and Ben) you would need to be delusional and have a amazing, flawless plan.

'Tell me the truth.' Ben frowned. 'I'm sick of these lies, why don't you just tell me the fucking truth, James. For gods sake!' Ben groaned, putting his head in his hands. 'I don't give a shit what the truth is, I just hate seeing you come to school like this. You are not clumsy. Just tell me.'

'If I did...' James said slowly, Ben looked up and looked at him. It was a good thing everyone around them was talking otherwise this subject would not be breached. 'You would leave me. You would hate me. You would realise how stupid I am.'

'I promise you, James, I will not.' Ben swore. James sighed, he knew this day would come. Had it been any other situation he would of made a comedic response such as "I'm a clown" but he knew if he didn't get to it Ben would probably kick him, it didn't sound so promising thanks to the bruises.

'My...mum. She left when I was 6.' James began. 'She said she couldn't "take it". I thought "it" was me since she managed to sort my dad out. I soon found out..."it" was my dad, he drunk...a lot. He began to hit me...and I thought it was accidents...until it was a daily routine. He use to hit me if the house wasn't tidy. I taught myself to cook and clean. I went shopping by myself. When I was 13 I found someone who sold fake documents - I took some money from his wallet to pay for it, I paid for it in hits. Those documents said I was 16. I got a job in the supermarket at night - you get paid more for a night shift. I brought money in. I paid for necessities and put money aside for a flat. My room...is too put it lightly similar to a poor kids house.' James said weakly.

'Shit, James. Why didn't you tell me?' Ben demanded, eyes wide. James looked at him. 'I suspect you was getting bashed around but I never thought it was that bad. Shit.'

'I didn't want to seem weak.' James said slowly. Ben laughed as if it was the funniest joke in the world.

'James, I know you. If your weak then I'm a potato.' Ben said seriously. James cracked a grin at the thought of Ben as a potato.

'You would make a beautiful potato.' James laughed. Ben pretended to toss long hair and purse his lips.

'Bitch please, I would be a awesome potato.' Ben said in a girly voice. James snorted. 'Your just jealous.'

'I'm really not.' James laughed. Ben grinned at the laughing James. 'You really are one of a kind.'

'Only for you babe.' Ben said, batting his eyelashes.

James had no idea why he didn't want Ben to know.

Ben swore to himself to alway be there for James, and to make him as happy as he could. If there was one thing Ben knew it was that James deserved this.


	6. Chapter Five

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider**

**Bookworm: Heh. I decided to throw him in eventually :P**

**Short but I wrote it on the plane yesterday for the final ten minutes. I was thrown in with the populars this week while in Barcelona. No kidding. I was dragged forcibly to parties held by the popular boys every night. I mean it literally. 2 of the boys physically dragged me there.**

* * *

**Title: End of innocence**

**Rating: T! for language, violence and death.**

**Language: English.**

**WARNINGS: Child abuse, swearing, violence, death and drinking.**

**Summary: Nobody understood why Wolf was so harsh on Cub. But he had a reason...a pretty damn good reason. It all began with his childhood.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It was 6 in the morning when the door bell went. James stumbled down the stairs in his loose pyjama bottoms and a hoodie - he had just finished his routine - since it was cold tonight. He opened the door slowly and frowned when he saw Ben. 'What?' James groaned. Even though it was early Ben had a grin on his face - he was a morning person.

'We're bunking today.' Ben chirped. James resisted the urge to punch Ben. It was far too early to be talking to him out of choice.

'What made you come and tell me this at 6 fricken am.' James spat leaning against the door and closing his eyes slightly.

'I didn't want you too leave.' Ben announced and barged in. James groaned, and then realised something.

'How the hell did you find my house?' James yelled.

'It was pretty easy.' Tammy shoved her way in. James sighed in frustration. Both Ben and Tammy looked through the cupboards and fridge. 'Man you have barely anything to eat.' Tammy sighed.

'He has a lot of beer.' Ben frowned shutting the fridge. James blinked finally seeing the 2 in their own clothes.

'What on earth are you doing in my house.' James shut the door, frowning. He most definitely didn't remember ever giving them permission to enter. 'I thought we had school today as well.'

'Oh we do.' Tammy said dismissively. 'Ben and me are taking you out for the day instead. You don't have to pay at all!' James groaned and gave Ben a withering look as Ben responded with a wink.

'Anything you want to confess James?' Ben asked pointedly. James glowered at him and stomped upstairs. He barged into his room and fell on his bed. 'Man, this is a shit room.' James looked up.

'Get out.' James growled as Ben sat on his bed.

'No can do.' Ben said. 'You want to know why? Because I planned with Tammy a day out. After we was all going to go to Tammy's house. Mate, you really like her. She likes you.'

'Really?' James asked with a sigh. 'I don't know why I don't deserve her. I don't deserve you.' Ben scowled.

'James, trust me. You are worthy.' Silence. Then the 2 cracked up. 'Anyway. Ready to get to know Tammy?' Ben grinned. James sighed.

'Why the hell not.' Ben cheered enthusiastically at the answer and ran downstairs. James shook his head at his best friends weirdness and followed at a slower pace.


	7. Chapter Six

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider**

* * *

**Title: End of innocence**

**Rating: T! for language, violence and death.**

**Language: English.**

**WARNINGS: Child abuse, swearing, violence, death and drinking.**

**Summary: Nobody understood why Wolf was so harsh on Cub. But he had a reason...a pretty damn good reason. It all began with his childhood.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

James sighed and placed the plate silently beside his father. He glanced over at his form and frowned when he couldn't find any movement from breathing. 'Dad?' James said, not daring to lay a hand on him. 'I brought you breakfast.' James frowned at the lack of movement before plucking up the courage to slowly pry the duvet away from his father. No movement. James quickly pressed his fingers to his father's wrist in an attempt to get his pulse.

Nothing.

James, panicking rushed downstairs and grabbed the phone. He shakily dialled 999. 5 minutes later and he was standing alone, watching as the paramedics took his father away. James's face was hardened and set as he watched the only thing he had in the world, no matter how much he hated his father, being whisked away from him. James didn't fall for the false pretence of freedom. He would be taken to an orphanage. No matter what.

'Jamie San-Luke?' A woman with expensively dyed hair twisted back in a too-tight bun asked. She had a wrinkled face, icy blue eyes regarded him cooly with a pair of thick black square glasses set on her nose as she peered over them. She was wearing a tight charcoal skirt suit that exaggerated her weight. Underneath was a pair of black tights with brightly coloured letters on.

'James San-Luca.' James corrected. 'What do you want?' The woman didn't seem to have any emotions slither over her face.

'I am Trisha Sparks. I will be your social worker at the orphanage.' The woman informed him. 'Every week you will have a slot with me to talk about your-' she gave James a look that made him feel as if she hated him. '-feelings.' James nodded, this woman made her feel as if he needed to be on edge. She wasn't normal, and if she was she definitely did not enjoy her job.

'I don't need to talk to you.' James snapped. The woman raised her eyebrows at him.

'Jamie, you don't need to pretend.' The woman said in a harsh voice. James scowled at the woman.

'Its James.' James snapped. The woman didn't seem to hear him or simply didn't care.

'Come along Jamie.' The woman said walking out of the house, the heels clicking as she did so. James couldn't help but wonder if it was suppose to warn people off from her. As it stands, in his eyes, she was the devil in disguise. Reluctantly James followed her and got into the shiny silver car. As it drew away he stared out of the window, he really hated "Trisha Sparks".

* * *

James scowled as he flung himself on a plain bed. The walls was light blue and plastered with posters of football players or posters of this band, Simple Plan, according to the logo at the bottom of the posters. He was just staring at the ceiling wondering what would happen to him when the unmistakeable bang of the door handle connecting with the wall sounded.

James shot up and watched as a boy slammed the door shut. A hole had appeared in the wall from the handle. The boy spun around, he had dyed his hair blue at some point and had green eyes. He seemed angry but nodded at James. 'I'm Kyle Blakes.' He announced. 'You are?' He threw himself onto his bed and laid their, giving James a curious look.

'James. James San-Luca.' James said sitting back down, wall leaning against the wall. The boy known as Kyle nodded as he examined James, almost critically. James felt like he was under a microscope.

'Your new to care homes.' Kyle stated. He wasn't asking it, he knew it. 'What did you do to get slung in here?' Kyle asked, a curious hint to his voice. 'Piss your old man off?'

'Nah. He kicked the bucket.' James said with a shrug. 'Before that he use to hit me, still have the bruises.' Kyle whistled.

'Thats rough.' Kyle acknowledge. 'My parents was shot, murdered.' Kyle shrugged.

'Sorry.' James said. 'About your parents.' Kyle just smirked slightly.

'Its fine, really. My mum was a drug addict and my dad was a drug dealer. Perfect couple, eh? A druggie and a supplier.' Kyle laughed bitterly. James knew how he felt slightly.

'My dad was a alcoholic.' James said simply. Kyle nodded.

'Look, your going to have it rough.' Kyle sighed, sitting up. 'But you can hang with me. Its only me and my sister that talk to each other here, but its better then nothing.' James smiled greatfully. 'They're all scared of us, our older brother - he's in jail - was in a gang and everyone thinks we've joined.' James nodded slowly.

'Alright. I'll talk to you 2, your actually quite decent, Blakes.' James informed him.

'Back at you, San-Luca. Back at you.'


	8. Chapter Seven

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider**

* * *

**Title: End of innocence**

**Rating: T! for language, violence and death.**

**Language: English.**

**WARNINGS: Child abuse, swearing, violence, death and drinking.**

**Summary: Nobody understood why Wolf was so harsh on Cub. But he had a reason...a pretty damn good reason. It all began with his childhood.**

* * *

**A/N: Apparently the last chapter bore resemblance to CHERUB. I want to say I haven't even read it so I apoligese if it did. As I said...I haven't even read CHERUB. I just know it's a book: thanks for pointing that out, Pokes.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

James San-Luca had grown since he was first put into the care home. He had never seen his friend, Ben Daniels again. He had, however, due to a coincidence that Kyle Blakes's sister, Sadie, was friends with Tammy. Tammy and James was currently dating and she constantly worried about if he would come home during his time in the army. Now he was in SAS selection, like he and Ben dreamed off.

'San-Luca!' The sergeant yelled. James stepped forward, standing to attention and saluting. 'Your code name is Wolf, your the leader of K Unit. Cabin K. Go!' He yelled. James took off at a sprint for the cabin. As he entered 3 men looked up. He froze as he saw 1. 1 of men stood up, eyes wide.

'James?' He asked. James nodded. 'James San-Luca?'

'Daniels, manage to replace me?' James asked with a amused look written on his face. Ben grinned before he squashed James in a hug.

'No way! No-one could ever beat you. No clue what happened to Tammy though.' Ben apoligesed. 'Hope you got over her then.' James just laughed.

'I'm dating her.' James shrugged. Ben shook his head with a smile.

'So...you know each other?' One asked awkwardly. They both nodded. 'I'm Snake, medic of the Unit. I'm guessing your replacing Cheetah, leg blew up in a mine.'

'Wolf, and yeah.' James shrugged.

'I'm Eagle! The sharp shooter.' The other man greeted.

'Fox, explosives expert.' Ben said with a smug look. James flipped him off and looked around. There was pictures of each men's family or close ones. He sat on the spare bunk and took a picture of Tammy kissing his cheek. He put it on the table by his bed with a smile.

'That your bird?' Eagle said enthusastically as he sat beside James. James rolled his eyes as Ben peered at the picture with Snake.

'Damn, James. She's got hotter as the years have gone by.' Ben whistled. James scowled and kicked him in the knee.

'So almighty leader. Want to get to know each other?' Eagle chirped. James gave him a glare but nodded. 'Oh! Are you a virgin? Are you? Are you?' Eagle said excitedly.

'No.' James growled.

'Oh...none of us are.' Eagle informed him. Ben and Snake sat on the other bunk, looking amused. 'Are you a violent person? Like Cheetah?' Eagle asked. 'If you are then you shall be shunned! Oh, I went there.'

'Eagle?' James said innocently, something he use to do to Ben.

'Yes Wolf-a-million?' Eagle said.

'I will not hestitate to ram my fist down your throat...with a god damn smile on my face and deny it to anyone else.' James snapped. Eagle froze.

'Your mean. Screw you...not literally. You have a girl for tha-ow!' Eagle yelped as James punched him not so lightly in the face.

'Yep, me and you will get along.' Snake chuckled. James rolled his eyes in response.

'Where did you go? Guys, this is my old best friend I was talking about.' Ben said.

'Oh...sorry about your dad.' Snake chipped in. 'Rough childhood.' James nodded.

'Thanks.' He grunted. 'And a care home. I swear though, I'll do anything to get a kid out of the line of injury. Even if it means being a bastard to them.'


	9. Chapter Eight

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider**

* * *

**Title: End of innocence**

**Rating: T! for language, violence and death.**

**Language: English.**

**WARNINGS: Child abuse, swearing, violence, death and drinking.**

**Summary: Nobody understood why Wolf was so harsh on Cub. But he had a reason...a pretty damn good reason. It all began with his childhood.**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

James woke up early, ready to complete his trial training. He had managed to get through selection, along with Ben, Eagle and Snake, now they just had to prove that they deserved to be here. Standing up he changed into his uniform: a plain green t-shirt stretching across his muscles, an army shirt and army trousers with bulky combat boots. He ran a hand through his short hair. He glanced at the time. Seeing it was 5:30am he went straight over to his child-hood best friend and punched him in the gut. Ben groaned as James grinned at the reaction. He then went around, shaking everyone awake.

'Was that really necessary?' Ben groaned as he changed. James just smirked and nodded. The team trooped out. After they had explained that Cheetah was forced through selection but removed for missions James had understood why they made a better team then they and Cheetah did. Cheetah was already a Unit leader, but after irresponsible actions had been made to re-do selection, but with the knowledge he would get through. He hadn't bothered about the others, whenever he left he let them do their own thing. When he was there he just covered his own back, not everyone else's.

'Hear we're getting a new guy today.' Snake said. James nodded.

'Guess they're '6 if they don't get their own unit.' Ben said thoughtfully.

'Guys! What if...they're a alien.' Eagle gasped. James, Ben and Snake gave him a death glare. 'There has been sings of alien life.' He protested.

'And your brain has yet to be found.' Fox stated. Eagle pouted as the others laughed.

'Let's just get on with today.' Eagle huffed.

* * *

The unit sprang to their feet as the Sergeant walked in. They snapped to attention as they made out a figure behind him. They couldn't focus on what the Sergeant said. As he left Wolf clenched his fists.

He was looking at a kid.

He knew what he had to do. Wolf stepped forward, heart hammering in his chest. He was about to make this kid's life miserable. Hopefully he would get the hint and leave. Wolf summoned up everything he could...and then he spoke.

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**A/N: Shorter than planned, but this story has came to a end. I might do a cliche sequel but in Alex's POV. Or a one-shot. Do you want a sequel OR a one-shot? **


	10. Sequel

**The sequel is up. It's called: How to save a life.**


End file.
